1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a structure for attaching furring panels on the exterior wall of a building for the purpose of decorating the building and, more particularly, to a structure for movably attaching the furring panels on the exterior wall of a building such as a house while allowing the panels to be expandable or contractible in accordance with a change of atmospheric temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, typical furring panels for buildings are attached on a building's exterior wall as follows. That is, a first furring panel is primarily attached on a desired position of the building's exterior wall using a plurality of locking nails after horizontally arranging the panel on the building. Thereafter, a second furring panel is positioned above the first panel with the inside wall of the second panel's lower edge closely overlapping with the outside wall of the first panel's top edge. The second panel is, thereafter, attached to the exterior wall of the building using a plurality of locking nails. The above-mentioned process of attaching the furring panels on the building is repeated until a desired area of the exterior wall of the building is completely covered with such panels. In a brief description, the typical furring panels are fixedly attached on a building using nails, so that the panels are not allowed to be movable on the building.
However, such a typical process of attaching the furring panels on a building is accomplished by driving nails into the panels prior to fixing the panels to the building. The typical process thus wastes labor and may crack the panels at positions around the nail holes while driving nails into the panels to fix the panels to the building. Particularly, since the panels are fixedly attached on the building using nails, the panels may thermally expand or contract in accordance with a change of atmospheric temperature. In such a case, the panels may partially warp or crack at positions around their nail holes, thus being reduced in their rigidity and spoiling the appearance of the building.